Still Together
by TheFlyingDutchwoman
Summary: Doctor Isles sees someone entering the BPD and needs Jane's help to get rid of him. Rizzles.


**I Don't own anything, yadiyadiya..**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet and slow day in the Boston Police Department Morgue. No bodies to examine, no lab results to process, nothing.<p>

The Chief Medical Examiner, Doctor Maura Isles, stepped into the elevator in the morgue to go upstairs to the division cafe to get herself and her best friend a coffee. The elevator doors opened at the ground floor. She took two steps out of the iron box when she saw _him_swaggering inside the building. Maura stumbled back into the elevator and quickly pushed multiple buttons, trying to close the door. To her bad luck he saw her standing in the elevator. He gave her his cocky smile and started walking towards her. Just before he started speaking the doors finally closed and the elevator moved upstairs.

Upstairs in the homicide division detective Jane Rizzoli was sitting on the table in the middle of the room among the other detectives, listening to one of the guys making a joke.

Everybody in the room laughed because of what he said and Jane couldn't stop the soft laugh that came out. She then saw her friend rushing out of the elevator, making her way towards her.

"Hey, Maur." the brunette greeted her with a big smile on her face, still chuckling.

"Oh, Jane." Maura moved closer to her friend and stood right in front of her, a frown on her face and panic in her voice. "He saw me. I think he is coming up."

"Wha.. Maura, relax. What are you talking about? Who is coming up?" the detective questioned her best friend.

Maura looked back over her shoulder to the elevators. One of the doors opened and the man walked out, immediately searching for the doctor.

"Oh no." the blonde woman whined and turned back to Jane. She quickly put both her hands on Jane's knees, pulling them apart and walked forward so she stood between her friend's legs.

"Maura!" the brunette exclaimed "What are you.. ?" she questioned but she was cut off by the woman standing between her legs.

"Jane, shut up and put your hands on my gluteus maximus." she instructed.

"Put my.. what?" Jane asked, feeling her heartbeat in her throat. "Maura, I don't.." while she started saying that, Maura let out a groan and took a hold of Jane's hands, planting both of them firmly on her buttocks, and moving her hands up to the detective's shoulders.

The man finally spotted the two women and made his way to them, still with a cocky grin on his face. "Janie, Maura." he said with his thick Boston accent.

Jane looked at the man in disgust, before putting on her biggest fake smile. "Hello." she said slowly. She looked back to the doctor with an annoyed look in her face and the other woman looked down between them a bit ashamed. "Giovanni."

The Italian man looked at the two for a second or two. "Lookin' hot." he smiled. "So you two are still, ya know?" he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Together? I, we.. Yes." Jane squeezed Maura's ass, making the doctor gasped at the sudden action. "Yes, we are still together."

She slowly removed her hands from the doctor's ass and moved them to her hips. She pushed at them a little, making the blonde woman turn around. "Look, babe, it's Giovanni."

Maura smiled awkwardly and looked up at the tall man. "Yes, I see." she mumbled and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here, Giovanni?" she asked.

Jane moved her hands to Maura's stomach and pulled her closer to herself as she rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. She slowly moved her thumbs over the soft fabric of the doctor's dress and waited for a reply from her old neighborhood boy.

"Misses Rizz' car broke down again, so I came over here to give her the estimates for her car. Just came up to see how ya'll doin."

"Ah, well" Maura placed her hands on top of Jane's, which were still caressing her stomach and leaned back a bit more into her friend, "As you can see, we are perfect." she replied.

"Uhuh." Giovanni responded absentmindedly. He stood there for a minute just looking at the two women before turning to the first detective he saw standing around them, which happened to be Frost. "God, you see a lot of girl-on-girl action around here, eeh?" he asked with a grin.

Frost, being a little overwhelmed with what was happening stumbled to get his words out. "Na.. No. No. No action, no." but, finally seeing the change to tease his partner, he added with a big grin, "but there is a lot of eye-sex between those two."

Korsak, who just took a big sip of his coffee, chocked on the liquid in his mouth, making it all come up and out off his nose.

Maura looked at him with a frown on her face and turned around on quarter, facing the older detective but still standing Jane's arms that had encircled her. "Bringing up fluids from your mouth to your nasal cavity is not something you should do often, sergeant detective Korsak. I once read an article that stated that.. " She started googling.

"Babe," Jane interrupted the doctor, tightening her grip around her and giving her a squeeze. She nuzzled her nose into the doctor's neck and moved a little bit up. "Don't google now, alright?" She said softly into the doctor's ear.

Maura turned her head to look at her friend and noticed that they were only a few inches apart. Her mind stopped working for a moment, and her eyes glazed to the dark and warm eyes to the delicious and tempting looking lips of the detective and back up. "I, uh.." she stammered.

Giovanni still looked at the two of them with wide open eyes, just like every other detective in the bullpen, waiting for something to happen.

Jane noticed the way the doctor's eyes flickered over her face, and frowned slightly. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "Maur, what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Maura quickly closed her eyes and counted to ten in French, trying to get the crazy thoughts out of her head before opening them again. She put her hands on Jane's upper arms and took a deep breath, before closing her eyes again and she leaned forward. Her lips softly touched the once of her detective, whose eyes also closed when the contact was made.  
>A few seconds passed before the doctor leaned back and ended the kiss. She looked in the confused eyes of the brunette before looking around, to the surprised and shocking looking people.<p>

She looked back to Jane and cleared her throat. "I have to go to the ladies room." She said, and walked backward. She dragged her hands down the strong arms of her friends till she reached her hands, which she held tightly and tugged on them to get Jane off the table and next to her. She then walked the two of them out of the bullpen and into the empty ladies restroom.

Inside the restroom Jane finally came back to sense and ripped her hand out of Maura's.

"What the hell, Maura!" She screamed, her hands flying to her hair, Trying to rip it out of her head. "What were you thinking? You just, just,.."

Her hands came out of her hair, only to rub them hard over her face. She slowly leaned back against the wall, her left hand pinched the bridge of her nose and she sighed deeply. "Maur..."

"Jane, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did, but you were right. I wasn't thinking, I believe I had what people call a 'black out', correct?" she asked, but she gave the detective no time to reply. "I am terribly sorry, and I will try to keep control over my actions. I won't let it happen again."

"Again?" Jane asked surprised. "Maura, just how often have you wanted to kiss me?"

Maura closed her eyes briefly, mentally curing at herself for letting that word slip. "Did you know that the word 'again' is derived from the Middle English word 'ongean'? It is an other word for 'towards', but in the years…"

"Maura" Jane interrupted "Just answer my question."

Maura let out a frustrated sigh and started fidgeting with the ring on her finger. "Jane, I.. " she started, but cut herself off with another sigh. "Jane, sometimes you just give me this feeling to which I am not completely familiar. I often manage to listen to my brains instead of my heart, but I was unable to just now. Even though you and I both know that you cannot listen to your organs. But still.." she sighed.

"Head." Jane said after a few moments.

The blonde woman looked at her friend with a confused look. Out of anything, she didn't know where that came from. "Sorry?"

"You listen to your head, not to your brains."

"But your brains are in your head, so technically, you _do _listen to your brains."

Jane chuckled softly. "True."

The doctor showed a victorious smile, before she heard the detective talk again. "Can I try something, Maur?"

The brunette slowly pushed away from the wall and walked towards her friend, who was, again, looking at her with a confused look. "Of course, Jane."

"Just, stay still." She said softly. The detective put both her hands on the doctor's head, and swiftly pulled their lips together in a soft, yet passionate kiss. She tried to pull back after a few moments, but the arms that came around her neck prevented that. The brunette smiled in the kiss and opened her mouth to lick the blonde's lips, which made Maura moan loudly. Eventually, they broke apart, both flushed and with a big smile.

"To be honest" Jane started "I have wanted to do that for a while now."

"Me too, Jane. Me too."

"So uhm.. Maybe you'd like to come to dinner this evening?" Jane asked. "I will cook." She added with a wink.

Maura smiled and gave the detective a quick peck on her lips. "I would love that."

Jane grinned like a fool. "That's a date." They stood there for a few more seconds, just grinning at each other, before Maura pulled back.

"Come on, let's get back out there." She said and took Jane's hand to pull her along.

They just stepped out of the ladies room, when they heard the whispers that were going around subdue. All the men in the bullpen looked at the two women that were now standing very close together and holding hands. Maura shifted to stand facing Jane. "I am going to go back downstairs."

The brunette also faced the other woman. "Okay." She answered, and moved her empty hand up the cup the blonde's cheek. "Then I'll see you tonight." She mumbled before lowering her head and taking the soft and very kissable lips of the doctor in hers once again.

Maura broke away after a few seconds, letting her lips linger close to the detective's, before walking back to the elevators with a big smile. Jane, also with a huge smile on her face, made her way to her desk.

Giovanni walked up to her and stood next to her desk. "You know, I still want to try with two women, so if you're still intere.."

"Thank you" Jane interrupted the man "but I prefer to keep her all to myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought :D<strong>


End file.
